


Follow You

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Greenie - Freeform, In the Maze, M/M, Newt - Freeform, Protective Newt, Thomas - Freeform, maze, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newt falls in love with the new greenie, Thomas, and has difficulties hiding his feelings, especially when Thomas keeps trying to kill himself by acting like a total idiot shank.





	Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Newtmas fic. I just watched the last Maze Runner movie, The Death Cure (IT WAS AWESOME OMG), the other day and I was inspired to write this.

Everything is about to change. That’s what the girl said and Newt couldn’t get it out of his head as he watched the entrance into the Maze, hoping, waiting for Alby and Minho to come back to the glade before the doors close. Tommy was standing there next to him and Newt was painfully aware of the greenie’s body, which is only a few inches from his own. If he were to shift just right onto his other foot thier arms would brush. But this wasn’t the time to be thinking about that. Alby and Minho were missing, probably dead, and everything was about to change. Everything has already changed. From the corner of his eye Newt glances at Thomas. His chestnut hair gleams copper in the fading light and the worry in his eyes matches what Newt is feeling inside. He knows it must be showing on his face as well. Newt was never good at hiding his feelings.   
Newt stood there, waiting, until he couldn’t stand there any longer. It was time for the doors to start closing and it looked like Minho and Alby weren’t going to be making it back. Just thinking about what might have happened to them makes Newt’s heart ache. He turns back toward the Glade, a rush of wind and a loud grinding tells him that the door is closing.   
I hate it here. He thinks sourly as he strides, limping a little, across the field. I hate watching my friends die. I hate WICKED and the Creators and the Grievers. He’s halfway across the field by this point and his angry thoughts are interrupted by a shout.  
“Newt! I can see them!” Thomas yells.   
Newt spins and starts running back toward Thomas, who is staring into the closing doors. The look on his face tells him everything he needs to know. They aren’t going to make it. The look on Thomas’s face, as he comes to this conclusion, makes something in Newts guts clench.  
“Don’t you do it, Tommy!” he screams, trying to push himself faster despite his limp, “Don’t you do it!” He’s almost there, only a few strides and he’d be able to grab the greenie’s shirt, but just then Thomas lurches forward, through the closing doors. They grind to a halt and everything is suddenly silent. More silent than it has ever been in this Glade full of boys. It’s so silent it hurts Newt’s ears. Thomas is gone, in the maze, but Newt keeps going anyway until he reaches the door. He slams his hands on the stone, breathing hard.  
“No.” he whispers, breathless. “NO! No no no no no NO!” Newt yells. He rests his forehead against the cool stone, tears pricking his eyes. As if Minho and Alby weren’t enough. He thinks.   
“Newt, what happened?” a voice asks, puffing from exertion. Chuck.   
I can’t let him see me cry. Newt takes a deep breath, steeling himself.   
“He- Thomas went into the maze.” he says once he thinks his voice is stable enough. Saying it out loud is like a punch in the gut. Behind him he hears Chuck gasp. Whispers spread through the crowd that had gathered around them.   
“Maybe - maybe he’ll make it.” Chuck says, hope and horror coloring his voice. Newt, suddenly, has an irrational urge to punch the younger boy in the face. He turns, not looking at the boy.   
“No one ever survives a night in the maze.” he says, the phrase has been said so many times now that it slips numbly from Newt’s lips.   
“I know, but Thomas - he’s different, y’know? He’s smart and -”   
Newt cuts him off with a quelling look and slides into a sitting position. He wants to go and be alone, but at the same time he can’t bear to leave this spot until he knows for sure that Thomas isn’t coming back. After a few silent seconds Chuck lowers himself onto the ground next to him. For once, he’s silent.   
Newt can’t sleep that night. Every time he closes his eyes he sees Thomas getting killed by a Griever, his silent screams as the monster rips him apart echo in his head and, once or twice, he thinks he actually hears screams. He can’t bring himself to hope that Thomas might actually make it, but as morning dawns the next day and the time for the doors to open once more come closer, Newt can’t help wishing that when they open Thomas will be standing on the other side. The hours tick down to minutes tick down to seconds until the doors start opening. When it grinds to a halt and Newt sees the empty corridor that lies beyond the door, poisonous disappointment blossoms in his heart.   
“Told you, Chuck.” he whispers, patting the boy beside him on the shoulder as he turns, preparing to get on with his life. The moment his back is turned Chuck gasps.  
“No way.” he whispers.   
Newt spins and immediately sees Thomas and Minho walking slowly toward them with a limp figure, Alby, supported between them. Thomas looks exhausted and has several cuts and bruises visible on his face, but he’s alive. When he looks up and meets Newt’s eyes he smiles and Newt’s heart beats extra hard.   
He’s not dead. Snapping out of his daze, Newt hurries toward them, several boys on his heels. They take Alby off of Minho and Thomas’s hands and take him toward the Glade for treatment. Once Thomas is free, Newt pulls him into a bone-cracking hug. Newt fists his hands in Thomas’s shirt, he can feel his heart beating beneath his hands and laughs into the boy’s neck. Thomas returns his hug, his hands on Newt’s back send little electric tingles through his body. After a moment Newt regains his composure enough to pull away. Masking his embarrassment with anger, Newt shoves Thomas a little. Thomas stumbles back a step looking shocked.  
“What were you thinking? Running into the maz like that, you could’ve been killed!” Newt yells. Thomas looks sheepish and shrugs a little.   
“Go - Go get yourself checked out by the med-jacks and get some rest. We WILL talk later.” Newt promises, pointing at his chest. His voice is harsher than he feels and watches as Thomas nods and starts walking toward the homestead. Once the greenie’s back is turned Newt lets his face break out into a grin.   
“I’ll go do the same, yeah? Or do you not care whether I’m okay or not.”   
Newt looks over and sees Minho staring at him, an amused smile on his face.  
“Shut up.” he laughs.   
Minho shakes his head and starts off in the same direction as Thomas. Newt runs his fingers through his hair and laughs again. He’s alive. He’s alive, they're all alive. He chants in his head, happier now than he ever has been before. After a minute he starts back toward the Homestead as well. Thoughts about the maze, Thomas, and what might have happened out there echo around in his head. She was right. Everything is changing.


End file.
